You should let me drive
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Sam thinks Dean is tired so Sam suggests Dean let him drive the Impala to the hotel. But of course Dean doesn't want to let him drive


_**You Should Let Me Drive**_

A/N: Sam thinks that Dean has driven for too long and thinks he should drive the Impala. Dean's not going to give up the wheel without a fight.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam shouted when he looked at his older brother. Dean's eyes were involuntarily closing.

"What?!" Dean shook his head. "I'm awake Sammy," he replied.

"You should let me drive," the last thing that Sam wanted was for Dean to fall asleep at the wheel and crash the car.

"It's only a few more miles till the hotel Sammy," Dean retorted. The last thing Dean wanted was to relinquish control of the Impala to his younger brother and he was getting tired of this argument.

"Dean," Sam said.

"What?" Dean was clearly annoyed and he couldn't be bothered hiding that fact from his younger brother.

"Give me the wheel," Sam ordered.

"No!" Dean yelled at his brother. "You want to drive? You want to drive my baby?" Dean had always made it clear that he was the only one allowed to drive her. "Alright… I'll tell you what Sammy? If you can list me ten reasons to why I should let you drive my car," Dean grinned cheekily.

Sam huffed angrily. Dean was always ready to play some sort of game with his head. Sometimes he thought that Dean was the younger brother. "This is too serious to play games with," Sam responded angrily.

"Come on Sammy, ten reasons why I should let you drive the Impala," Dean saw that his brother was about to say something. A smile broadened on Dean's lips. "Without mentioning my car, driving or how tired I may look, feel or otherwise," he laughed. "Come on Sammy," Dean said.

"Alright Dean," Sam said with reluctance. "Number ten… There are seven days in a week and it's currently Saturday," Sam gave the silliest reason.

Dean smiled again. "Now why should that make me want to give you the wheel?" He asked.

"Because… Nine… Next week we're going to a small town called Twin Peaks," Sam pulled out the notebook and pointed where a not-so-distant hunt was going to be. "Eight… forty two," Sam said somewhat triumphantly.

"Forty two?" Dean turned around. "What?"

"That's the answer to the universe," Sam told him. "number seven reason… I really want to watch Ghostbusters," he added. Unfortunately he was soon running out of reasons. "Six… There is no six, six went missing on the last hunt," Sam was really proud of that one. "Five… I have to get a new laptop with more gigabytes," he sighed.

"Damn, Sammy," Dean shook his head. "You're a sci-fi geek and a nerd," Dean commented on the reasons.

"Four… You think I'm a geek," Sam smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hey!" He exclaimed. That sure felt like Sam was somehow cheating in this game.

"Three… You think I'm a nerd," Sam said. "Two… There could be a travelling ghost up ahead and you'd probably try and sleep with her," he grinned at the thought. "Number one… I am sexier than you. Ha! Ten reasons," Sam said triumphantly.

"I'm still not going to let you drive Sammy," Dean laughed. There was just a tinge of guilt since his brother did so well but he had no intention of letting Sam drive. The problem now was that Sam looked so disheartened.

"Come on, I didn't mention the Impala or your driving or the fact that you're about to fall asleep again," Sam tried to make his older brother see common sense.

"Well you just did… Game over, you lose," Dean smirked. Sam pouted. "Oh, come on," Dean laughed at his brother's actions.

"Alright then… How about you give me ten reasons why you shouldn't hand the wheel over without mentioning the fact that I'm your younger brother or the fact that you're older and without mentioning that it's your Impala or because you don't want me to drive?" Sam issued the challenge in return.

"Oh come on," Dean said in an annoyed tone. "You can't be serious… Alright Sammy. Number ten… Because we are going to Twin Peaks next. Number nine… Jeremiah was a bullfrog. Eight… He was a good friend of mine. Seven… I helped him drink all his wine. Six… He had some might fine wine," Dean smirked.

"That's cheating Dean," Sam pouted.

"No it's not," Dean protested his innocence.

"It is," Sam retorted as he looked out the window.

"Five… I'm way sexier than you," Dean laughed as his brother just stared at him. "Four… I'm wearing my favorite jacket," he pointed to his jacket.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked. This was getting ridiculous.

"Three… Because you have the laptop. Two… If you don't quit bugging me I might just do something that includes something that I can't mention," Dean said cryptically. But he couldn't think of a good number one reason. He wanted to really surprise Sam but nothing was coming to him.

"Ha!" Sam said. "I won… Pull over,"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the Impala. "Alright you win," Dean said as he waited in front of the car. "What are you waiting for?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam stepped out of the car and cautiously opened the driver's side. He saw that Dean hadn't made a move towards the passenger side. "What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked the older brother.

"Our Hotel's just next door," Dean said with a smirk. "I'm going to walk it," he said.

Sam really pouted at this. Dean only trusted him to drive a few meters. That really hurt and he was angry and upset by this lack of trust. Dean watched him climb into the Impala and strap himself in before giving Dean a death glare. "That doesn't work, Sammy," Dean shouted back.

Sam forced the car into gear without taking his eyes off Dean until the car started moving. Dean noticed that there was a visible change in his brother as he drove past. The stress of being on hunts had dissipated. His younger brother, the serious brother, was beaming all because he got to drive the Impala.

The car rolled to a gentle stop in the hotel car park. Before Sam had the chance to get out, Dean wrapped his knuckles on the window. "Wind the window down, Sammy," Dean didn't bother wiping the smile off his face.

"What?" Sam's voice was serious.

"Can you go to the store just back there a bit and bring back some beer?" Dean asked.

"What am I? Your servant?" Sam asked as he wound the window up. Dean had to laugh in response as how relaxed Sam looked behind the wheel of Dean's Impala. Sam thought about it as he left the car park. Dean was allowing him to drive the precious car when he wasn't in it. It was a sign of trust.

* * *

A/N: This is my first real Supernatural fic. There was one earlier but I took it off.


End file.
